High value videos, images and movies often contain objects of interest to users viewing the videos, images and/or movie and to advertisers. Identification of and/or interaction with the objects can be challenging. Conventional approaches to identification and/or interaction with objects in a frame are complex, time consuming and can be unreliable. Accordingly, systems and methods facilitating identification of and interaction with objects in frames of media are desirable.